1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy oven and a spatula device combination having an integrally operable cooling chamber. More particularly, the invention relates to the spatula device operable for handling heated foodstuffs in which the cooling chamber is provided with an access opening, and further coupled to a handle connected to the chamber for a received container or baking pan removed from the toy oven.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known toy ovens have a housing with a heated baking chamber contained therein which include an access opening to the baking chamber. Some of the toy ovens have a separate “entrance” and “exit” opening to the heated chamber while other toy ovens utilize only one access opening as both the “entrance” and “exit”. Additionally, various types of spatula-like members exist for depositing and retrieving a baking container into and out of a toy oven. The known spatula-like members include a handle coupled to a flat spatula element which may be broad or narrow depending upon the size and shape of the access opening of the toy oven in which they are used in combination.
The known spatula-like elements, whether broad or narrow, are usually rigid and manufactured from a plastic or metal material. Some spatula elements include side walls and a back wall which extend up from the spatula element and are designed to complement the shape of the access opening in order to block entry of unwanted foreign objects into the opening of the heated chamber. Some of the spatula-like members also include a pusher end coupled to the handle at an end opposite the spatula element. None of the spatula-like members however are known to include a chamber coupled to the handle, sized to cooperate with the access opening of the heated chamber and operable as a cooling chamber for a received baking container.